


dismember

by aquila (pipistrelle)



Series: drift dictionary [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipistrelle/pseuds/aquila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge is sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dismember

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to "confection".

Three days after Newt debuted his culinary skills, Raleigh walks into the K-science labs and catches Mako with a Leyden jar converted into a cookie tin, crunching half-stale gingerbread with a singlemindedness he’s never seen anyone devote to a pastry before.

“Mako,” he says suddenly, after he's watched her for a minute in silence. “Are you torturing that cookie?”

She looks up guiltily and swallows another crab-clawed gingerbread leg. “No.”

“Yeah, you are. You’re leaving the head for last so it will suffer, aren’t you?”

“...Yes.” Her chin lifts in defiance, and she bites through Onibaba’s neck with a vindictive crunch. “It’s strangely satisfying,” she says through a mouthful of cookie.

“Yeah?” Raleigh wanders over and peers into the jar. “You got a Knifehead in there?”


End file.
